Come In With The Rain
by musicismylife7
Summary: Rain made me feel good. It washed away all the sadness and loneliness I was feeling." Embry's half-sister Annie moves to La Push after her dad dies. Seth/OC *NOW COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ - So I just kind of had a weird mood to write. I'm not even sure if this is good? So, please read it and tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue or not. :) Thanks, friends! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter One**

Rain made me feel good. It washed away all the sadness and loneliness I was feeling. Well, at least for a little while. It was currently raining at my new home. It rained all the time, which was one of the only things I liked about La Push, Washington. I came to live here with my mom after my dad died. I used to live in Michigan, and I loved it there. I had the best friends that anyone could ask for and my dad was always there for me, that is until he had the heart attack.

*Flashback*

I came home from school earlier than usual; I wanted to rush home to see my dad before he went to Illinois for the weekend for a business trip. As I pulled up to my small house, my heart stopped in my chest. There was an ambulance. Flashing lights, ringing sirens, and everything. I jumped out of my car I had just gotten a few weeks ago for my sixteenth birthday and didn't even bother closing the door behind me. I ran up to a shaking Mrs. Anderson, our elderly next door neighbor, and managed to stutter out "What's going on?"

"A-Annie! Your Father! I came over to borrow a cup of sugar, a-a-and he collapsed! I-I called 9-1-1, and they got here, but I don't know what happened!" She sobbed out, she was shaking incredibly hard and tears were streaming down her face. Mrs. Anderson had always been one to over- react, but this time I could tell the situation called for an intense reaction. I ran to the nearest paramedic, and opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out as I saw my dad, out cold, being carried to the ambulance in a stretcher.

"Is that your father?" The young paramedic asked, sympathy seeping from his voice. I managed to nod. "I'm so sorry, but it seems as though he's had a heart attack, we don't think he's going to make it."

*1 hour later*

That was it. Time of death: 3:24 PM. My life was over. I sobbed. No matter how hard I tried, my tears would not stop falling. He had always been my best friend. He was the best dad in the world. And now, he was gone forever.

*Back to present time*

I shuttered at the memory.

And here I am, only four short days later, at my only other blood relative's house. My half-brother Embry and his mom had kindly offered to take me in. You see, my dad and Embry's mom had him when they were only nineteen. My dad didn't run, they just mutually decided not to get married. He paid for child support and everything. Then, my dad got married and he and my mom had me. When I was six years old, my mom decided to bail, leaving just me and good, old dad. Now that you're up to date on everything that's happened in my life, you should probably know who I am. The name is Annie Grace Monroe and I am sixteen years old. I had long, wavy brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes. In other word, I looked nothing like my half brother and Tracy, his mom. They were both Native American, so they had dark, tanned skin, black hair, and deep, brown eyes. Basically everyone in La Push had these characteristics, so I stood out like a sore thumb. I was currently sitting in my new room by my new desk watching the rain pour onto the lush, green forest that we lived by, or in, I should say, seeing as the whole town was covered in tall trees. I heard a knock on my door. I wiped away the tears that were resting on my cheeks, took a breath and said, "Come in!"

Embry walked in with a tray of Kraft Mac n' Cheese, a fruit roll up, and a glass of water. He sheepishly approached where I was sitting on the floor and sat down next to me.

"I made you some Mac n' Cheese," he said, smiling. I didn't know Embry very well, I had only arrived in La Push yesterday, late at night.

"Thanks, Embry," I managed to give him a small smile back. I took the tray from Embry and took a small bite of the food. Truth be told, I had no appetite, but I didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Listen, I know you've been hearing this a lot lately," Embry began, looking down at his hands. "But, I'm here for you, if you ever, you know, what to talk it." He then lifted his head up and looked into my eyes, and that did it. Tears began to stream out of my eyes, again. Embry was obviously taken aback by my sudden change in mood, but nevertheless, he put his arm around my shoulders and stroked my arm.

"It's okay, sis," He said in a calming voice, "I'm here, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" I said back, not in an angry way, I was just stating the truth.

"Yeah, your right it's not," He said back as he wiped the tear that were streaming down my face. "It probably sucks, but you know what? I'm going to help make it better. I'll do all I can."

I hiccupped, set the tray of food on the floor, and hugged him. He hugged back, and I couldn't help but notice that his skin was extremely hot. I pulled out of the hug and he gave me a small smile.

"You know, if you feel up to it, there's going to be a bonfire down at the beach tonight at around eight, and you can meet all my friends," He said, his voice hopeful.

I looked at the clock that read 6:30, looked back at Embry and nodded. His face lit up.

"Great! I know that everyone will just love you!"

**A/N - Sooo? Good? Bad? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Well, I decided to continue. :) Just so you know, Embry got the wolf gene from his mom, so Annie will not be turning into a wolf in this story. And the story is taking place in late September. And I would like to thank my first (and only) reviewer, xxtreeehuggerxx! :) So here's chapter two, enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

I hadn't taken a shower since I arrived in La Push, so I figured I would take one. I went acrossed the hall to the bathroom that Embry and I shared, took a shower, and partially blow dried my hair. I put on a baggy sweatshirt and some old jean and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I didn't even bother with makeup, there was no way it would help with the dark under eye circles I had attained from lack of sleep. I walked back into my room and glanced at the clock that read 7:15. I sat on my bed, and turned on my iPod. Music was another thing I adored. I could literally listen to music for hours and not get bored.

The time flew by when I listened to my iPod, and before I knew it, it was 7:50. I reluctantly turned off my iPod, put on my rain boots, tucked my phone into my pocket, and walked out to the kitchen to meet Embry. He was stuffing what seemed to be a whole chicken down his throat. I giggled.

"Do you even taste it, Embry?" I asked, laughing as he nodded his head.

"And it tastes wonderful," he said with his mouth full. He swallowed down the food and asked, "You ready to go?"

"Mhmm," I said, giving him a big, fake smile, "I'm excited!" Well, I wasn't SO excited. I would rather stay at the house, but I didn't want to make him upset. So, I would just have to live with it. It was probably good for me to get some fresh air, anyways.

"Good!" he said, opening the door and walking out to his old, beat up, Chevy truck. I followed him and took shotgun. It made me realize how much I missed my brand new SUV. I wasn't allowed to take it with me to La Push.

"You'll love my friends!" He said, enthusiastically. "They can be kind of crazy, but they're all good guys."

"Are all your friends guys?" I asked, looking at my tired reflection in the side view mirror. I was beginning to wish I had put more effort into my appearance.

"Well, it's a majority of guys," He said as he turned onto another dirt road, "There are a few girls too, mainly girlfriends or family members though."

"So, I guess I fall into the 'family members' category, huh?" I said with slight smile on my face.

"Well, yeah, you are my sister!" Embry said, smiling. "I always wanted a sister. One of my friends, Jacob, has a few, and he hates them, but I was always jealous of him."

"Well, I always wanted a big brother, too," I wasn't lying. I had wanted a big brother my whole life. Dad told me that he had a son, and I had always begged him to let me meet him. "Maybe someday," he would always say.

Embry smiled as he pulled into a gravel parking lot with a few other old, beat up cars parked in it.

"Just to warn you," He said before he opened his car door, "There are a lot of us, and all the guys are, well, big like me." I nodded, Embry was big. He had to be about 6'5 and he had huge muscles. I tried to imagine a bunch of guys his size and I had to admit, it kind of scared me. I was glad Embry warned me in advance.

We stepped out of the muddy truck and began to walk toward the fire on the other side of the beach where about fifteen to twenty people were.

"CALL!" Someone shouted from the bonfire, "ABOUT TIME!" the figure that was shouting began to sprint towards us. The person was taller than Embry, but had the same huge muscles.

"Dude, we've been waiting forever!" the new person said, he looked like everyone else on the reservation, tanned skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

"You told me to be here at eight!" Embry said, laughing.

"Its 8:04," The person said, looking at the clock on his cell phone.

"Oh, sorry!" Embry said sarcastically. "This is my sister, Annie. Annie this is Jacob Black." I shook hands with Jacob Black and noticed that he, too, had really warm skin.

"Hey, it's really cool to meet you," Jacob said, smiling. "Embry has been giddy about his sister coming to live with him."

I grinned back at him, too.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said, "Embry said he has some of the coolest friend."

"Well, he wasn't lying," Jacob said as the three of us began to walk towards the bonfire.

As we approached the bonfire, everyone there said 'hi' to Embry. There were a lot of people there. Mostly teenagers, it looked like. Almost everyone was Native American, except for one girl sitting next to where Jacob sat down. She had very pale skin, even paler than mine, and she had copper hair that hung in ringlets. She looked to be about my age and she was absolutely beautiful. I scanned the rest of the people around the fire, my eyes grazing past each face, until I stopped at one face in particular. He had tanned skin, black hair, and brown eyes, like everyone else, but it seemed different on him. I could easily pick his face out in a crowd. He stood up, he was about 6'5 and built, and walked over to where I stood.

"Hey, I'm Seth Clearwater," he said as he shook my hand. I felt a shock go through my body.

"I'm Annie," I said. And then I smiled, genuinely, for the first time since my dad died.

**A/N - Be sure to review! I really do love reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I wrote a little bit in Seth's POV :) I hope it didn't turn out too horribly! haha, so I got a snowday today (Woohoo!) So may there's another chapter in store for you later today?? I'm making no promises, but i'll try my hardest to get another one out! So here is Chapter Tres, enjoy! And remember: REVIEW! Thanks, friends! :) Oh, and PS thanks to all of those who story alerted this and a special thanks to ****writerfreak132 for reviewing :)**

**Chapter 3**

**_*Seth POV*_**

I had never been too worried about imprinting, I just figured when the time was right, she would come along. It didn't bother me that everyone else, except my sister, had already found their imprint. I was happy that they were happy.

It was a Friday night, cloudy and wet from the rain that we had been getting throughout the day. We were having a bonfire, like we do almost every Friday night, if the weather allows. Everybody was here, well, except Embry and his half – sister. I'd run into Embry earlier today at the store, and he told me about his new half – sister that had come to live with him. Apparently, she didn't talk much, but Embry didn't mind. He'd always wanted a sister, more than anything. Jacob always offered one of his up. It was about five minutes after eight when we heard Embry's car pull into the parking lot across the beach.

"CALL! ABOUT TIME!" Jacob shouted as he sprung up from his seat next to Nessie and jogged over to greet Embry.

"Hey, Embry," I said, along with a few other people, as Jacob approached the fire with Embry and – wow.

Is this what is felt like to imprint? I felt like I was floating on cloud 9. I couldn't help the wide grin that came acrossed my face. She was an angel. The next thing I know, I'm walking towards her. I didn't even remember standing up.

"Hey," I said, amazed that I could even speak, "I'm Seth Clearwater." We shook hands and I felt a chill go through my body.

"I'm Annie," She said shyly, flashing me a truly magnificent smile.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you Annie," I said, still grinning.

"You too," her voice was gorgeous. Almost like she was singing, not speaking. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Well," Embry said, giving me a knowing, protective stare. "Somebody's a little over-eager."

She laughed. I stand corrected. That was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"What can I say?" I was still smiling like an idiot. "I'm friendly."

"Yeah, a little too friendly," Embry muttered. Annie blushed and my smile just widened. I couldn't be embarrassed at a time like this. "Annie, that's Seth, as you know, and that's Nessie, Quil, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Collin, Alaina, Brady, Liz, Leah, Billy, Sue, and that's Amanda. She's my girlfriend." Now Embry was smiling like an idiot with me. He had only imprinted on Amanda a few weeks ago, so they were still in the lovey-dovey stage.

Everybody in the group said 'hello' to Annie, and she sat to the left of Embry. I was kind of upset that she didn't sit next to me, but not upset enough to stop smiling. She glanced over at me and smiled. Imprinting really was all it was hyped up to be.

_***Annie POV***_

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Annie," He had the biggest smile I'd ever seen. It seemed to light up his whole face, it was contagious.

"You too," I said, still smiling that genuine smile. What was wrong with me? I had known this boy for, what? Ten seconds? And he managed to make me smile more than I could believe.

"Well, somebody's a little over-eager." Embry said, giving Seth an odd stare. Seth just smiled back at him. I laughed

"What can I say? I'm friendly." Seth said.

"Yeah, a little too friendly," Embry said under his breath. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. What? I never blushed. Normal boys didn't have this affect on me. Embry continued to name everybody in the circle. I didn't listen very much though, Seth was occupying my brain. It was until everybody said a different variation of 'hello' that I was snapped out of my daydream. I smiled at everybody and took a seat next to Embry. On the other side of Embry was a Native American girl with medium length, dark brown hair. What had Embry said her name was? Ugh, I couldn't remember. I stole a quick glance at Seth. His black hair was a little longer than all the other boys'. It hung a little above his eyes. And his eyes were such a deep color of brown. They were absolutely beautiful.

"Do you know what I think Annie would like to hear?" I tore my away from Seth and looked at the middle- aged man sitting in a wheel chair. Hmm. Bobby? "Some old, Quileute legends."

"You're going to like these," Embry said to me, "They're really cool." He brought his attention back to… Willy … and so did I.

He began to tell chilling stories about wolf shape-shifters, cold ones, and the third wife. It took about a half hour to go through all the legends, and Embry was right, they were really cool, a little scary, but very cool. Everybody began to have little conversation amongst themselves, Embry tried to include me in the conversation he was having with the girl sitting next to him, I think he said she was his girlfriend. After a couple minutes, however, Seth made his way over to sit next to me.

"So, Annie," Seth said when he approached me, "What grade are you in?"

"I'm in tenth grade," I said, "I'm going to start going to La Push High School on Monday."

"Cool! I'm a junior, but Collin, Brady, Alaina, and Liz are all sophomores," He said, his smile fading, ever so slightly. "Let me know what your schedule is and hopefully we have some classes together."

"Alright, I'll do that," I said, "What the high school like?" I was truly curious, and I hadn't gotten the chance to ask Embry yet (he was a senior).

"It's alright, I guess," He said, "There's a lot of really fake people, but isn't every school like that?" he said, chuckling.

"Yeah," I had my share of experience with a bad school. I had switched high schools halfway through my freshman year. Let's just say there were some really crazy, sick people at the first high school I went to. "Tell me about it."

"Are you excited to start school?" He asked. Seth was really easy to talk to, he didn't let the conversation stop.

"Who's ever excited to start school?" I giggled.

We continued to make small talk. Seth's favorite color was green, his favorite subject was history, he hated jell-o, and, like me, he loved the rain. Pretty soon, it was time to leave. I really didn't want to leave, I liked talking to Seth. He was so genuine, funny, and sweet.

"Hey, let's exchange phone numbers," He said, we switched phones are put each other's numbers in. "Let me know about your schedule, okay?"

We stood up and he hugged me. What was it with Quileute boys and warm skin?

"It was nice meeting you, Annie!" He said as me and Embry started to walk away.

"You too, Seth," I waved at him and me and Embry walked towards the car.

"So, Seth Clearwater?" Embry said as we got into the car.

"I don't know what your talking about," I said, grinning.

**A/N - Was it totally horrible? Let me know! Review! Pretty please... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Yay! Two chapters in one day! I looove snowdays! But, unfortunantly school will be returning tomorrow, so the updates may not be _quite _as frequent, but i'll try my best! And, special thanks to Teamjacob18 for leaving a review. I love hearing people's opionion, so please remember to review! Anyways, without any further adu (or however the fudge you spell it...) I present to you, Chapter four! Enjoy, friends!**

**Chapter 4**

***Seth POV***

I had to see her again. My chest was physically in pain, empty. When she wasn't around, I felt incomplete. I glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. I hadn't been able to sleep. I looked at my phone again, debating whether or not I should text her. Would she be up? I gave into temptation and grabbed my phone typing out "_Hey, are you awake?" _I set my phone down and hoped for a reply, it wasn't even 30 seconds later that my phone lit up. I flipped it open and read the new text message from Annie "_I'm always up :)" _I smiled, actually being in communication with her healed the hole in my chest a little bit. _"Good, now what are you doing up??" _I close my phone and counted the seconds until her reply came. Thirty- seven. _"Just thinking. I don't ever get much sleep." _I replied, "_Yeah, me neither. What are you doing tomorrow… or later today, I should say?" _Twenty- nine seconds later, "_Nothing, why?" _I took a deep breath, "_Do you want to hang out? I could show you around La Push and Forks."_ Forty seconds. "_Sounds good. :)" _I smiled, _"Cool, I'll pick you up at 11." _Twenty- one seconds. "_Can't wait!" _I put my phone down and managed to fall asleep.

***Annie POV***

I stared at my phone. Was this really happening? Was Seth Clearwater asking me out? I blinked and slowly typed out my answer "_Sounds good. :)"_ He texted back saying he'd pick me up at 11. I couldn't wait, so I told him that. He didn't reply. I assumed that he had gone to bed. It's amazing how that boy can completely change my mood. Here I was, wallowing in self- pity, then he texted me and everything was okay. Wow. I never thought I'd fall so hard.

The next morning I woke up at around nine. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table, it read: _Annie, I had to work early this morning, but there is cereal in the pantry for your breakfast! Sorry I could be up to greet you! Tracey. _And an add-in from Embry that said _Same here! Sorry, sis!_ I poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and ate. I hopped into the shower, blow dried my hair, and put on a little bit of make-up, I didn't need much. I put on my favorite pair of light-washed skinny jeans, and a black hoodie. I sighed as I put on my rain boots, I wished I could wear cuter shoes, but the weather wouldn't have it.

I peered at the clock. It was only ten. I turned on my iPod, but even music couldn't make the time go by faster, and that was saying something. Luckily, the view from my window showed the driveway, so I would be able to see when Seth would pull in. 'Hysteria' by Muse was just ending as I saw a car pull into the driveway. At last! I slid some cash and my phone into my pocket and practically sprinted down the stairs. I waited by the door and heard it knock. I didn't want to see over-eager, so I counted to five and then opened the door.

"Hey, Annie!" Seth said, looking as cute as ever. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's head out," I smiled. Seth, like Embry, had an old car. The car's interior smelled like Seth, pine mixed with a touch of cinnamon. I breathed in the sweet aroma.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Seth.

"Well, I was thinking of going back to the beach, so you could see it in the daytime, then heading to the cliffs, then maybe we could head to Port Angeles or something for dinner."

"Where's Port Angeles?" I asked, I'd heard the name before.

"About forty-five minutes from here."

"Okay, sounds good," I looked over at Seth and smiled, he glanced back over at me.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing," I said looking back forward, "You're just cute."

"Well, you're pretty cute, too," Seth laughed. "So, back to the question game. What's your biggest fear?"

"Easy, spiders," I said with no hesitation. "I can't be within five feet of one or I'll freak out. What's yours?"

"Airplanes and driving the wrong way down a one way street," I laughed. Seth glanced back over at me "What?"

"I can see the first one, but really? Driving the wrong way down a one way street?" I laughed again.

"Let's just say it's happened before and I got honked at and Leah yelled at me," he said, "It wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Okay, my turn," I said, thinking of a question, "What is your favorite sport?"

"Um, I don't play sports much, but I guess football," he said, "Yours?"

"Running," I said, again, with no hesitation.

"What? Running's not a sport!" Seth laughed, "It's just running!"

"It is too!" I retaliated as we pulled into the same parking lot Embry and I pulled into last night.

"Alright," Seth said as he opened his car door, "Whatever you say."

Seth and I walked on the shores of First Beach. The beach had a few people there, despite the overcast weather, but it seemed like it was just me and Seth. We continued playing the question game and I found out more and more random facts about Seth. His favorite ice cream flavor was mint chocolate chip, he liked waffles better than pancakes, and his favorite candy was sour straws.

"Well, here we are," Seth said. I turned to look at the view. It was absolutely breathtaking. The cliff was about 50 feet above the water, so you could see well out into the ocean.

"Wow, it gorgeous!" I admired.

"It's not the only thing here that's gorgeous," Seth said, smiling at me.

"Aw, shucks," I said, blushing. Seth took a step closer to me, was he about to kiss me? He leaned in closer, and closer, then… his phone rang. Anti- climactic, right? He reluctantly took his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello? Yeah, well, I don't know. I'll ask her," He took the phone away from his ear, "Hey you remember Nessie? Well, she and her family want to know if we want to come over for lunch. Do you want to?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds fun!" It actually did sound fun, I wanted to meet some more people.

"Alright," Seth smiled and put the phone back to his ear, "Yeah she said yes, okay, we'll be there in about 20 minutes, okay, see you soon." Seth hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "That was Jake." He smiled at me.

"So, what is Nessie's family like?" I vaguely remember Nessie being the beautiful, copper haired girl.

"Oh, the Cullens are really cool," Seth said, "You'll like them a lot. The family is basically a whole bunch of teenagers and their adoptive parents." We began to walk back towards his car, I was a little upset that I hadn't gotten my kiss, but hopefully it would come later today.

**A/N - Ooo. Cullens! :) REVIEW! Please and thank you! You guys are awesome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – It is currently 10pm on Monday night. I'm beginning to write this chapter for you :) Well, unless inspiration just breathes into me, you probably won't be reading this until Tuesday afternoon. :( Sorry! But hopefully you will enjoy this chapter, and remember REVIEW! And thanks zoei11 for reviewing, and I got three reviews! Wooo! Most I've ever gotten in a chapter! Maybe we could beat the record with four?? Hmmm… :) ANYWAY, I talk too much. ONTO CHAPTER FIVE. **

**Chapter 5**

**_*Annie POV*_**

Seth and I made more small talk as he drove to the Cullen's house. We drove on some very long back roads, and after about ten minutes pulled up to a house. Scratch that, it wasn't a house. It was a mansion. There were lots of beautiful glass windows and it was very large.

"Wow," I said as we pulled into the driveway.

"I know," Seth said, nodding.

"How many people live in this house, again?" I asked, it looked like it could be home to at least twenty.

"Six, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Nessie, Bella, and Edward live in a cottage out in the forest, but they hang out here most of the time." He named off everyone. I couldn't even remember all the names of the people at the bonfire last night. How was I supposed to throw nine more in the mix? Seth seemed to sense my panic because he grinned at me and said, "Don't worry; they are all friendly, well…" He trailed off.

"Well, what?" I inquired, looking nervously at him.

"Rosalie can be a little…" he trailed off again, "Well, just know that she acts like that to everybody." He smiled, and my nerves went again. How? How does he do this to me?

Seth knocked on the front door, and not even two seconds later a petite, spiky-haired girl answered the door. She was, like Nessie, pale and gorgeous.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully. Not Rosalie. "I'm Alice! You must be Annie! Come in, come in," She gestured for me and Seth to come inside the house. The floors were so clean, I felt the urge to take off my shoes, but nobody else did, so I figured I should just go with the crowd. "Come into the living room and meet everybody else!" Seth was right, she seemed very friendly.

We walked into the room, and there sat some of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They all had snow, white skin, and gold eyes. They looked different, yet the same at the same time, like they were a whole different species. I saw a man with copper- colored hair, like Nessie's, chuckle from the corner of my eye.

"Everybody, this is Annie!" Alice announced to the room. Everyone said a cheerful 'hello,' including Nessie and Jacob, who I recognized sitting on a couch. Almost everybody looked cheerful. Except Rosalie. I could tell this was the one Seth was talking about almost instantly. She had beautiful long, blonde hair and she looked like a Barbie doll. She had a distinct frown on her face; it stood out in a room full of smiling people. She looked none too happy that I was in the same room as her.

"Annie, this is Edward," the one who had chuckled, "Bella," the brunette beauty sitting beside him, "Esme," the motherly- looking one, "Carlisle," the gentle- looking one, "Jasper," The one that looked…hungry, "Emmett," The buff one, "and Rosalie." Well, you know which one that was. I looked around at every face in the room and that's when I realized it. They all had big, wide grins on their mouths, (well, not Rosalie), but the happy look did not continue into their eyes. They seemed… worried about something.

_***Seth POV***_

I walked into the living room of the Cullen household, the beautiful Annie by my side, and made sure to introduce everybody in the room. Around the time I got around to Jasper, something his me. They were being awfully quiet. Usually Esme would have sprung right up and offered food or drinks, she loved having humans in the house. Carlisle would have introduced everybody, he felt like it was his obligation to introduce his family, and Bella would be trying to make casual conversation. Something was wrong here. I finished introducing everybody and looked over at Edward. He gave me a knowing look. Yes, something was defiantly up.

**A/N – Oh, my short. Short. Short. It seemed like a good place to end though. I like cliff hangers. :) Well, I know it was short, but still review! I would LOVE it if you did. I didn't like how this chapter turned out, but I got my plot all figured out, so yay! AND you got it Monday night and not Tuesday afternoon like I anticipated! Wow, I'm in a chatty mood, nobody is probably even reading this hehe… back on track, review, let me know what you think, sorry for the shortness and the not-so-greatness. Haha, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**PS - Sorry if theres typos :( WOW, i really need to stop talking... typing, whatever! haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Well, here I go. I'll just get right into it then. Remember: REVIEW! Thanks, friends! :D**

**Chapter 6**

_***Still Seth POV***_

"Hey, Seth, Jacob," Edward said, rising from the couch. "Do you mind helping me in the kitchen with something?" I didn't want to leave Annie. Even though it would just be for a few minutes, it felt like going a few minutes without air. I smiled at Annie.

"Be back in a minute," Jacob and I followed Edward into the kitchen. Yes, I could defiantly see the worry in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked, hesitantly. Nothing in the world should be going wrong now. I met my imprint. Shouldn't everything be perfect? Like it was two minutes ago?

"We are finding some… interesting scents in the woods," Jacob began, hesitantly. I hadn't phased in the last couple days, so I hadn't been in the woods sniffing around.

"And by 'interesting' you mean..?" I asked.

"Vampire. Four or five of them, by the way it smells." Jacob wrinkled his nose. There was a sudden wave of protectiveness in me. Almost all vampires, except the Cullens, were extremely dangerous to humans. It hurt my stomach to think of what they could do to my Annie. Couldn't the Cullens just go and talk to them? Ask them to leave?

"We've tried that," Edward said, reading my thoughts. "They definantly don't want to talk to us, they have some sort of business here, but we can't figure out what yet." Edward said, obviously frustrated.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" I asked, getting frustrated as well, I didn't want dangerous vampires anywhere near Annie.

"I don't know," Jacob said, "We just have to keep an eye out and track them down."

"Have you--" I began to ask Edward, but he interrupted me with his answer.

"No, I haven't been close enough to read their minds yet," He said. "We should probably go back out to the living room." And with that, he led the way back towards the rest of the group.

When we got back in the living room, I found my way back to Annie, and stood beside her, she gave me a worried look, but I just smiled at her. Could she tell that something was up? I didn't want her to worry.

"How about we all go to the dining room and eat," Esme said as she smiled, "I made spaghetti and meatballs." She led the way towards the large dining room in the heart of the Cullens house, which is kind of ironic, seeing as they don't eat. Once we were all seated, Esme brought out the spaghetti and my stomach growled. I was hungry, as usual.

_***Annie POV***_

Wow. I mean, wow. Seth could eat like no other, well except Jacob. He was on his third plate of spaghetti. I had barely been able to finish my first. He kept on wolfing it down; it was amazing how he could eat so much. Anyways, I could tell Seth was in on the secret now. He seemed nervous, angry and protective all at the same time. I wondered what was going on, and if I'd ever get to know. Maybe I could get it out of Embry later, that is, if he even knew. Seth had finally managed to stop eating, after another two plates of spaghetti. We sat around the table and talked with the Cullens and Jacob for a while. They were all very nice and polite. Jasper was rather quiet, but he smiled and seemed friendly. Alice was easily the most talkative. I think she could talk for hours and never run out of things to say. Rosalie remained quiet and frowning the whole time I was over. At around two-ish, Seth stood up.

"Hey, I was thinking of taking Annie to Port Angeles," he said, smiling at me. "Thank you for having us for lunch, but we should probably be heading out." He finished.

"Yes," I said, standing up, "It was delicious! Thank you so much," I smiled at Esme and she beamed back at me. I liked her a lot.

"Anytime, dear," She said, "You're always welcome here." She gave me a hug, and I was a little startled. Her skin was extremely cold, like an ice cube.

She walked us back to the front door and said goodbye, waving at us as we drove away.

"They're nice," I said, smiling. "Well, Rosalie didn't seem so happy to see me, though." I looked over at Seth.

"Yeah, don't take it personally," He said, smiling. "She hated Bella at first, too."

"And Bella and Edward are married?" I inquired, they both looked to be around eighteen, way too young to be married, in my opinion.

"Yup, they are young, but they are, like, madly in love, so it works out alright," She said, still smiling.

"So where is Port Angeles?" I asked, Seth had said something about wanting to take me to Port Angeles, so I was a little curious.

"It's about a half-hour up the road," He said, "It's a little town, it's pretty cool." He said. We drove for the next half- hour talking about a lot of things including La Push High School, what my life was like back in Michigan, and his family.

"Well, Leah is interesting," He was answering my question about his sister, "You remember Sam?" he asked.

I vaguely remember Sam being one of the people at the bonfire, he was there with a girl named Emily, I think.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, she and Sam used to date, but then my cousin Emily came in town and Sam and Emily got together. It's kind of hard to explain, but Same and Emily are perfect for each other, so Leah is a little bitter about that." I couldn't blame her. That's rough. Her boyfriend leaving her for her cousin? I would be bitter, too.

"Wow, that must've been rough for her," I said, feeling sympathy for Leah.

"Yeah, but she'll be alright, I know she will." Spoken like a true brother.

"So what about your parents?" I asked, he hadn't spoken much about them.

"It's just my mom. My dad died a couple years ago," Uh, oh. Seth realized his mistake and changed topics quickly. "My mom is pretty cool, she's crazy sometimes, but I love her." He smiled, "How do you like having Embry as a brother?"

"He's not so bad, actually, he's really cool," I said, "We haven't gotten the chance to talk a lot yet, but he seems really cool."

"Yeah, he is," Seth said, "He's really excited about having you here. He hated being an only child, he always wanted a sister." We pulled into a parking lot by a quaint, little town. "Well, here we are: Port Angeles!" He got out of the car before I even unbuckled my seatbelt. I was just about to open the door only to have it be opened for me. Wow, good looks and a gentleman. Defenantly a keeper. I smiled at him.

"Why, thank you," I said, getting out of the car. We began to walk down the sidewalk and Seth reached over and held my hand. His hand was warm and it seemed to fit perfectly with mine. I smiled and we started our conversation back up.

---

It was about seven o'clock when we finally reached my house. Port Angeles had been a lot of fun, we walked by the shops, occasionally stopping in one along the way, and had dinner, now he was pulling up in my driveway. He walked me up to the door.

"I had a really good time today, Seth," I smiled at him, and he beamed back at me. The way he looked at me made me feel special, like I was the only girl in the world.

"I'm glad you did," and then he, ever so slowly, started to lean in. The time went by slowly, yet fast at the same time, and then his lips were on mine. I don't really know how long we were kissing for; I just know it was too short. Way earlier than my liking, he pulled back and smiled at me.

"Goodnight, Annie," He stepped off the front porch, and waved at me.

"Goodnight, Seth," I said, waving back at him, smiling like an idiot. He was perfect. Absolutely Perfect.

I walked inside and there waiting for me was Embry and Tracey.

"Did you have fun with Seth?" Tracey asked me, right after I walked in.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun," I was still smiling too much.

"Do I have to give him the talk?" Embry asked.

"The talk?" I inquired. Even though I already had an inkling of what he was talking about.

"You know, the 'I'll kick your scrawny little ass if you hurt my sister' talk," He laughed and I laughed too.

"No, I don't think there's any need for that talk," I said, blushing slightly. I watched TV with my brother and his mom for a while, but I was incredibly tired. I looked at the clock and it read eight o'clock. I yawned.

"You know what? I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to go to bed," I said getting up from the couch. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Embry and Tracey said.

I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed after a perfect day.

----

I was awoken in the middle of the night, I didn't understand why. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 3 o'clock in the morning. I slowly lifted my head and looked around the room, I had a strange feeling I was being watched. That's when I saw him. I recognized his face instantly. He had the same short blonde hair and high cheekbones. The only difference were his eyes. I had remembered them being brown, dark brown, but now they were red. I screamed as loud as I could.

**A/N - Another cliff hanger! Haha, I hoped you guys liked the chapter, it might be a short while before i get a new one out, now that the plot is coming in, it's getting harder to write! I won't keep you waiting too long though, I promise! Leave me a review, tell me what you think! Thanks, friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – New Chapter…obviously… So I hope you like it! :D Review, friends! **

_***Embry POV***_

One minute I was sound asleep. Next minute, I was awoken by a terrified scream coming from my baby sister's room. I sprung into action, running as fast as I could, and being a werewolf, that's pretty fast, to Annie's room. I turned on the lights and there was… nothing. That is nothing I could see, but I could sure smell it. It was the sickly-sweet smell of vampire. Not a Cullen, I recognized their scents, but one of the unfamiliar scents that we had been finding in the woods.

"Embry!" Annie said, shaking and looking absolutely terrified, "He was there! I swear to God! He was there!" She was pointing toward her window; her hand was unable to stay steady.

"I believe you, Annie," I said, going over to her bed, "He won't hurt you, I promise, he won't hurt you," I sat down on her bed and tried to calm her down. Tears were streaming from her eyes now, she was hyperventilating. "Calm down, Annie, calm down, he's gone now." Her breathing slowly started to return to normal, and she started to stop shaking.

"Who is he, Annie?" I asked, she just looked at me as though she was unable to speak. "Annie, I have to know who he is," She opened her mouth, but it took a minute for the word to actually come out.

"H-He went to my old sc-school," she stuttered out, "Th-The first high school I-I went t-to," Tears were still coming out of her eyes, I hated seeing her like this.

"I know it's hard, Annie," I said gently, "But, what was his name?" She shook her head, but answered me anyways.

"L-Lucas," she wailed.

"And what did Lucas do to you that made you so scared?" I asked, she took a deep breath and managed to stop crying and regain some of her composure.

"He stalked me," she said, simply. "Him and his group of… followers. He would follow me around, and I found notes from him in my room. I begged my d-dad to change schools, and we did. We moved out of our old house too. I still saw him places though, but when I would do a double-take he would be gone, so I told myself it was my imagination," a shiver went through her body, but she took a deep breath and continued. "He would follow other girls around, and they would disappear after a while, so I was scared that would happen to me. When I moved here, I thought I would be safe," Tears started to well up in her eyes again. I patted her shoulder and comforted her.

"You are safe, Annie. Nothing will happen to you," I said soothingly. That was true. The ten of us werewolves could easily take on a few vampires. No problem. She tried to give me a smile, but it turned out more like a slight frown. "Why don't you try to go back asleep, I'll stay in here and make sure nothing happens," I said, and she nodded and closed her eyes. About a half hour later, she was asleep.

_***Annie POV***_

I woke up at 9:30 to see Embry still lying down beside me. I couldn't believe Lucas had found me. I was miles away from Michigan, would he really follow me this far? Or had I been imagining him? I remembered how he had red eyes. That was impossible, no human had red eyes. I took a deep breath and told myself that it had just been my imagination, it had to be. Embry woke up beside me.

"Hey, sis, you okay?" He said, looking worriedly at me.

"Yeah, I think I was just imagining him last night," I said, looking at Embry. "Sorry I scared you."

"Um, you weren't imagining it last night," Embry said to me, looking hesitant.

"What?" My heart rate went up. What did he know that I didn't?

"Well, you aren't going to believe me," He stared off, "but, I'm a werewolf." He looked at me for my reaction. He was right, I didn't believe him.

"No, Embry," I said, quickly, "There aren't such things as werewolves. They don't exist." I said, my heart was pounding in my chest. What was wrong with him?

"It's true, sis," He said, "Feel how warm my skin is? And how tall and muscular I am? It's true." I shook my head, still not believing.

"Alright, alright. Let's just say you are a 'werewolf,'" I put werewolf in air quotes, "How does that affect Lucas being here last night?" I said.

"Well, I smelled him. Um," Embry said, he seemed nervous to say more. "Lucas is… well, Lucas is a vampire." He quickly glanced at me for my reaction, but didn't let me say anything. "But, don't worry! We can take vampires!" I still didn't believe in vampires and werewolves, but Embry's statement made me curious.

"We?" I inquired. Who else in this crazy town thought they were a werewolf?

"Yeah, there are a few of us," Embry said, "Me, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, and Leah," he said. Seth? Just my luck, I find a really nice and sweet guy that turns out to be crazy.

"Um, bro," I said, "No offense, but you're crazy. Does your mom know you think you're a werewolf?" I asked him, seriously. He just started laughing. "Embry, I'm serious. We need to get you and all your other werewolf friends help." He just continued laughing.

"C'mon," he said, standing up, "Let's go outside and I can prove it to you." He started to walk out towards the front door. I hesitantly follow him. Maybe, just maybe, he does have actual proof.

"Okay, hold on a second," he said as we went outside and he ran onto the forest, about twenty seconds later, a giant wolf came out of the trees. My mouth dropped to the floor. I couldn't speak, just stare.

**A/N – It's a little short, but it was really easy for me to write! Sorry for the lack of Seth. :( it made me sad not to write about him! But you got to see a lot of Embry, so yay! Remember: REVIEW! Thankss!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Well, I hope you like this new chapter, thanks to those who reviewed and/or story alerted or favorite for any of that stuff, you guys are awesome! :) Hope you like this chapter and remember to review! Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! So, please, please, please review! Love you, friends! :D PS -- Sorry for the wait, i had it all ready to post yesterday night, but fanfiction decided to be stupid and not post it! Oh well, here it is now for you! :)**

Chapter 8

I don't know how long I was staring at the giant wolf. A part of me felt like I should run, but the other part couldn't move. Was this Embry's proof? Was this giant wolf Embry? I thought werewolves needed a full moon to transform… All these thoughts were circulating through my head, I finally spoke.

"Embry?" I said, feeling silly. Here I was, by myself, talking to a huge wolf. I didn't expect anything to happen, but the wolf nodded its fuzzy head. All of my doubts went away in that moment. I was positive this wolf was my brother. How? I have no idea. "Okay, Embry, I believe you. You can… morph back now." The wolf ran back into the forest and a few seconds later, Embry came out of the forest.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He said running up beside me.

"How?" I asked, unable to weave a whole sentence together.

"You remember those legends Billy told us at the bonfire?" I nodded. "Well, they're true!" He smiled at me.

"So, wait," I said, "You said Seth was a werewolf?" I looked at him.

"Well, yeah," Embry replied, acting like I had just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Hold on one second," I said as I started to sprint to my room. I grabbed my phone that had been charging next to my bed, and typed out a text message to Seth. _Hey, Seth, can we hang out later?_ I hit the send button and ran back outside to Embry.

"Okay, so spill," I said when I got back outside. It was one of those rare, sunny days in La Push.

"What?" Embry inquired, looking confused.

"Tell me all about being a werewolf!" I said excitedly, I was SO ready to hear about this!

**_*Seth POV*_**

_Hey, Seth, can we hang out later? _Annie was texting me. I quickly responded back _Sounds good, how about in an hour?_ I was so happy that we were going to hang out again. The hole in my chest was starting to get unbearable; I needed to be around her. I anxiously waited for a reply, and it took about ten minutes for one to come. _Sorry! But, yeah an hour sounds good! See you then :) _I smiled to myself. Only another hour without her. My waiting was almost over! I tried to make time go faster, but it wasn't working out for me. I watched the TV, which only kept me occupied for ten minutes. I ate, and that was only for another ten minutes. I watched the clock for the rest of the hour, getting more excited when the minute hand would move, ever so slightly. All in all, it was the longest fifty minutes of my life. The same second the clock turned to 10:50, I was out the door and already in my car. When I pulled into Annie's driveway, I saw her and Embry sitting on the front porch, talking. She looked very interested in the conversation they were having, I almost didn't want to interrupt, but my excitement to see Annie got the best of me and I rushed out of the car and onto the porch to greet her.

"Hi, Seth," she said, smiling at me. "What's up?" She looked like she knew a secret. A secret that she was very excited to spill.

"Nothing much," I smiled at her, shooting Embry a curious glance. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go for a walk," She said, springing up from her chair and leading the way towards the street, I hesitantly followed, looking back at Embry.

"Good luck, man," He said as Annie and I walked away. Annie's face looked like it would explode with excitement.

"So," she said, once we were out of Embry's earshot. "How's it going?" I gave her a curious look before I answered.

"Fine?" I said, more as a question than a statement.

"That's good," she waited another second before she spoke again, "I know your secret." She looked at me with a playful smirk on her face. Oh, no. I thought What secret? It had to be something embarrassing that Embry had told her about me. I was going to kill him!

"W-what secret?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Your big, furry secret," she said. It all clicked into place. She knew I was a werewolf. Why did Embry tell her?

"Oh," I said, breathing a sigh of relief, "Just that?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"_Just_?" she said, "I hardly call being a werewolf _just that!"_ She laughed at me and I grinned back at her.

"I thought Embry might have told you something embarrassing," I confessed. She just laughed at me.

**_*Annie POV*_**

"I thought Embry might have told you something embarrassing," He said, looking down at the ground. I laughed at him. "Just out of curiosity, why did Embry tell you?" Oh no, the bad part.

"Well," I said, reluctant to start, I knew he would be upset. "There was a vampire in my room last night." Seth stopped in his tracks. He turned his head slowly to look me right in the eye.

"Tell me you're joking," he said seriously. I shook my head. He went into full panic mode. "Shit! What was a vampire doing in your room? What do they want with you? It didn't hurt you, did it? Oh if that vampire touch a hair on your head, I'm going to-" I cut him off.

"Calm down, Seth," I said, reaching up and patting his shoulder. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. And as for why he was in _my _room, well, it's kind of a long story…" and I told him all about Lucas and his crazy obsession with me. Seth was in full panic mode.

"Okay, I need to be with you all the time now; I'm not letting you out of my sight. No way is a crazy vampire going to eat my imprint!" Seth said, and then his eyes got wide, like he had said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Imprint?" I said, thinking this was the thing Seth had no meant to say. "What's that?" I was curious. I had never heard the word before.

"Um," Seth said, looking at the ground for a second then looking back up. "Imprinting is something we werewolves do. You remember your brother's girlfriend, Amanda? She is his imprint. It's almost like love at first sight, but stronger. It's kind of hard to explain." I couldn't imagine what my face must have looked like. I was feeling shocked, stunned, and happy all at the same time, and I couldn't imagine how that emotion looked on my face. It must have been amusing, because Seth laughed at me. "Breathe, Annie."

"So, wait," I said, wanting to make sure I had gotten this right. "You imprinted on me?" He nodded and I smiled. I couldn't help myself. I knew I shouldn't be smiling. My dad had just died, and now some vampire was stalking me, but Seth had me on some sort of weird high. I felt like I couldn't be sad, scared, or unhappy in any way when he was by me. So I did what felt natural. I leaned in and kissed him. Again, I don't know how long or short our kiss was. All I knew was it was perfect. All I had ever wanted and more.

An hour later, I was back at home. Embry was home watching TV. Amanda was with him, so I just went into my room, not wanting to intrude. I had been in my room for about ten minutes, reminiscing on the time I had just spent with Seth, when I noticed it. A note sitting on my desk, folded up in a neat square. My hands started to shake. I had a funny feeling this wasn't a love note. I walked, ever so slowly, to my desk and unfolded the lined paper. It read:

_Annie, you think coming to La Push would get rid of me? Do you think your werewolf and vampire pals will stop me from killing you? Oh, no. They will not. I bet you're missing dear old dad, aren't you? You should have seen the look on his face when he saw me in your house. He clutched his heart and fell over, dead. You should be afraid, Annie. Very afraid. _

**A/N - …Well? Scary! What's going through your head? Good? Bad? Let me know please! Review! I love you all! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – New chapter! Woohoo! Okay, so I have some good and bad news. Technically its good news to me, but bad news to you guys… I got the female lead in my school musical! Yayyy! But, unfortunately, that may mean that updates might be a little slower to arrive :( I'll do my best though, and try not to keep you waiting for longer than a week! So onto chapter 9, enjoy, and REVIEW! Reviews always make updates come faster! :) Love you, friends!**

Why? Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve this? I wanted to scream, but my mouth wouldn't work. Tears were streaming out of my eyes as I read the note through for the eighth time. Lucas was the reason my dad died. Lucas caused his heart attack. It was entirely his fault. Embry. I had to tell Embry. I tore my eyes from the note and started to walk toward the living room.

"E-E-Embry," I managed to squeak out. Tears were still rushing down my cheeks; I held the letter with a death grip. Embry looked away from the TV and looked at me, full of worry and concern. Amanda, too, looked at me curiously.

"What happened, Annie?" He said jumping up from his seat next to Amanda and rushing towards me. Amanda looked sympathetic and confused. I couldn't find words, instead I held out the letter in my shaking hand. Embry took the letter, read it, and slowly looked back up at me. "Annie. Nothing will happen to you. I swear that nothing will ever happen to you." He walked over the kitchen, giving Amanda the letter to read. He picked up the phone and called somebody. It was then that I heard the quiet voice next to me.

"It's going to be okay, Annie," I looked over at Amanda. She was a pretty girl. She had dark brown hair, dark skin, and nice, hazel eyes. "I know you're afraid. Heck, I'm afraid for you, but everything will be okay." She smiled at me, she had a warm smile. She was a nice girl. Embry picked a winner. I smiled back at her and she gave me a hug.

"Yeah, Sam, I'm positive… What do you mean 'How can I be so sure?!' It reeks of leech!... Well, come over here and smell it for yourself if you're 'having doubts.'… I don't know how it got into our house, it just did… Okay, see you in a few." Embry hung up the phone and walked back over to me and Amanda. "Sam's coming over." He said quickly. "Annie, I sure hope you enjoyed your privacy, because that's gone now. You will always be with either a member of the pack or a Cullen from now until we kill this bloodsucker."

"A-a C-Cullen?" I said, still stuttering and shaking. What could the Cullens do to protect me?

"Yeah, they're vampires," He seemed to see my sudden panic, weren't a bunch of vampires out to kill me right now? "Don't worry though; they're 'vegetarian' vampires. They only drink animal blood. You're safe with them." He pulled me into a huge bear hug. "Don't be scared, baby sister; I won't let anything happen to you." I just nodded, and tried to give him a smile, but my mouth wouldn't let me. Then, we heard the door knock, Embry just yelled out, "Come in!" and another tall, Quileute boy walked in, I recognized him from the bonfire.

"Annie, you remember Sam?" Embry asked as Sam walked towards us. I nodded. "Well, he's the Alpha of our pack," Sam nodded at me then got right down to business.

"Where's this note at?" He said, Amanda shyly handed him the note, she seemed intimidated by Sam. I couldn't blame her. He was very intimidating. He read through the note quickly, smelled it, and then looked up at us. "Yes, this is an unfamiliar vampire scent." He said, acting like he had just solved the unsolvable.

"Yes, that's what I told you," Embry said, giving Sam a sour look. I wasn't a big fan of this 'Sam' character.

"Well, do you blame me for wanting to make sure before going into full panic mode?" He returned Embry's sour look. "Okay, I'm going to phase and howl to everybody else. You stay here, Embry, and watch out for Annie, alright?" He didn't even wait for Embry's reply to bolt out the door. A few seconds later, I heard a loud howl break the silence.

_***Seth POV***_

I had just gotten back home, and was sitting on my porch, thinking about Annie, my wonderful imprint, when I heard Sam's urgent howl break the silence. I leapt up from the lawn chair, and hollered into our house for Leah.

"Leah! Sam's calling!"

"Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious!" She shouted back at me, rushing down the stairs. We both ran to the forest and phased. I wondered what had Sam howling for us. Usually, it was something stupid like 'Emily wanted me to invite you over to dinner' or something like that, so I wasn't too worried.

_It's serious, Seth. _I heard Sam's thoughts. Uh, oh. I felt Jake, Paul, Collin, Brady, Jared, and Quil join us. Where's Embry? I asked Sam.

_Embry's watching out for Annie. We have a problem. The bloodsucker left a note in her room, threatening her. He knows about us being wolves, and he knows about the Cullens. This vampire is dangerous. He managed to sneak into the Call's house with no one knowing, we need to be on guard, at least one of us has to be watching over the Call household at all times until we kill these leeches. _I listened to Sam's explanation, and started to shake. Fear and anger were taking over my senses. What did this vampire want with MY Annie? Couldn't he just leave her alone? I had instinctively began running toward her house, I wanted to see her and make sure no vampire was there.

_Seth, you need to calm down. Embry's there, he won't let anything happen. _Jake was trying to make me see reason, but that wasn't happening.

_Seth! Suck it up and listen to Sam! _Shut up, Leah. You don't know what it's like. I could feel her slightly flinch. Great, I hurt her feelings, but it was true. She didn't understand.

_Seth! Stay in your wolf form and listen to me. _Sam used his Alpha voice. Wonderful. I reluctantly listened to Sam go on and on about what we needed to do to protect Annie. I just counted the seconds until I could see her again.

**A/N – Sorry it took so long for this one to get out. I hope you liked it though! I'll start working on another one and get it out to you as soon as I can! Review, friends! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Another chapter for you lovely people! :) I'll get right down to it then… Review! Love you!**

_***Annie's POV***_

The sound of my alarm rudely awoke me after only a couple hours of sleep. Great, my first day of school. I lazily got out of bed and stretched. I looked around my room to see if there was any sign of a crazy vampire. Nope, I was alone. Last night had been… interesting. About an hour after Sam left, Seth came rushing into our house. He stayed for hours. We watched movies, and he kept assuring me nothing would happen. Everybody had told me that, but when Seth said it, I believed it. I shuffled acrossed the hall and took a shower. After I got out of the shower, I sighed when I looked in the mirror. I had huge bags under my eyes. All of this lack of sleep was getting to me. I applied some makeup under my eyes (like it would help) put on some eyeliner and mascara and blow dried my hair. After getting ready, I walked slowly to the kitchen, where Embry was waiting, and grabbed a banana.

"Hey, Ann," He said, looking just about as tired as I did, "How'd you sleep?" His eyes were droopy and he spoke a little slower than usual. I felt bad for keeping him up all night.

"Not very good," I said, truthfully, as I unpeeled the banana. "You didn't have to stay awake all night, Embry." I said. He just shook his head.

"Yeah, I did. You are in danger, I can't sleep," He said, resting his head on his hand. "A vampire will sneak into our house again." His eyes were closed. I glanced at the clock. It was 7:20, school started at 7:55.

"Let's hit the road," I said, standing up. "I'm driving," Embry just nodded as he slowly stood up. He looked dead. "Do energy drinks work on werewolves?" I asked, and he just nodded again. "Alright then, we're stopping by the gas station." We both walked out to the car, I hopped into the driver's seat and Embry handed over his keys.

"Drive carefully," he said. There was silence for a moment as I pulled out of the driveway, then he started snoring. I laughed and shook my head. That was the fastest anyone's ever fallen asleep. I drove for about five minutes to the nearest gas station, parked, and jumped out of the car. I got myself a Red Bull and debated what to get Embry. Did he like Monsters, Rockstars, or Red Bulls? Maybe he liked 5 Hour Energy instead… I eventually decided to get them all, God knows he needed it. I also picked up a Mountain Dew for Seth; he told me they were his favorite. I walked back out to the car and got in, careful not to make any noise. Embry deserved at least five more minutes of peaceful sleep.

As I drove down the road, I found myself becoming paranoid. Whenever the branches on trees would move, ever so slightly, with the wind, I jumped, and almost swerved out of the lane. I would constantly check behind me to make sure there was nothing in the bed of the truck. The short, five minute drive seemed to last for hours. At last, we arrived at La Push High. I found a parking space near the back of the lot and took a good look at the school. It was small, that was for sure. Smaller than the other high schools I had attended. The building was a single story and, by the looks of it, there had to be only two or three hallways. Wow, that was a change. I looked at the clock, and it was 7:40. I gently shook Embry awake, but when he wouldn't stir, I shook harder. He woke up and looked at me, confused for a moment.

"We're here," I said, and realization spread over his face. "Here's your energy drinks," I handed him a plastic bag, filled with his four energy drinks. "I wasn't sure what kind you wanted, so I got them all." He smiled at me.

"Thanks," He said, digging the Monster out of the bag, "You're the best sister ever," I smiled back at him and we both got out of the car. We began walking up to the school, and I kept an eye out for Seth. I felt someone come up beside me and looked over, sure enough, it was Seth. I smiled at him as he bent down to kiss me on the cheek. Embry shot him a look, but I don't think Seth noticed. Either that or he didn't care. I reached into my purse and got out his Mountain Dew and my Red Bull. I handed him the soda.

"Here, I got this for you," I smiled as his face lit up. He looked like he had just gotten an Xbox for Christmas, or something.

"You're the best, ever!" He said as he twisted the cap open and took a drink. I opened my Red Bull and let the sugary goodness wake me up.

"What did you get me, Annie?" Jacob had appeared next to Embry and Quil was on the other side of him.

"I didn't get you shit," I said, giggling as he looked disappointed.

"What's your schedule, Ann?" Embry asked. I reached into my oversized purse and dug out the folded sheet of paper that had my schedule on it. I read it out loud to everybody. "First hour is English with Mr. Finch. Second hour is Intro to Chemistry with Mrs. Granders. Third hour is Geometry with Mr. Smithson. Then I have lunch. Four hour is History with Mrs. Hall. Fifth hour is Gym. Sixth hour is Art with Mr. Kylar," I looked up at them.

"We have lunch and Art together!" Seth said excitedly. I had forgotten that he was a junior while I was only a sophomore. I was hoping that Seth and I would have identical schedules. "Collin, Brady! Over here!" Seth called out to two boys at the other side of the parking lot, I recognized them from the bonfire. The boys "Collin and Brady" jogged over to where we were. "You remember, Annie, right?" Seth said, they both nodded. "She's a sophomore, check your schedules to see what classes you have with her." They both looked at my schedule.

"I have the same first and fourth hour!" The slightly shorter one said, was it Collin? Or Brady? He extended his hand. My confusion must have shown on my face. "Collin," he said, smiling at me. He seemed friendly.

"We have the same schedule, except for Art and Gym is switched around," The other one, Brady, said. He too, extended his hand. "I'm Brady, and you're Seth's imprint. Annie, right? Well, it's good to meet you!" He was friendly, too. We all walked into the school and a bell rang.

"That's the ten minute bell," Embry said, as he, Quil, and Jake began to head toward one of the three hallways in the school. "You guys, help her find her locker!" His speech was aimed towards Collin and Brady.

"Hey, the junior hallway is down this way, he said, pointing in the opposite direction. "I should go, but I'll see you during lunch, okay?" He gave me a small peck on the lips since Embry was no longer hovering over my shoulder and began walking down the hallway. After a few steps, he turned around and waved. I just smiled at him and waved back.

"Alright, come on, lover child," Brady said, getting my attention, "we only have ten minutes to get you to your locker." He laughed and I reluctantly turned away from Seth and followed them down the hall. "What's your locker number?" Collin asked. I looked down at my hand, where I had written the number and my combination earlier this morning.

"247."

"Alright, here it is," Brady said, pointing at an old, dark red locker. I entered my combination and hung my backpack up. I unzipped the backpack and grabbed a notebook and a folder. "Now, off to English!" Brady said and he led the way down the 'freshman' hallway. It was annoyingly crowded. "Out of the way, freshman! Move!" Brady yelled. I started laughing out loud. Some of the little freshman looked like they were about to pee themselves. There was suddenly a clear path from us to the room at the end of the hallway. Brady looked giddy. "I remember the beginning of freshman year," He reminisced, "Before I was a… you-know-what… Jacob was yelling at all of us to move out of the way, it was the scariest thing, at the time. Now I can see why he always did it. Authority is fun!" I continued laughing.

"That was the greatest thing ever!" I laughed, "They looked so scared!"

"It is scary!" Collin said as we took the three seats in the back of the English room, me in the middle and Collin to my left. "I remember Jake, Quil, and Embry doing that! I wanted to call my mom and ask to come home!" This only brought more laughter from me. The bell rung a minute later, and the teacher, Mr. Finch stood up. Today was going to be a long day.

**A/N - Well, I hope you liked the new chapter :) Leave me a review and let me know how you feel! I know there wasn't much of the 'Lucas' plot line, but there will be more in later chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Hope you like this one! I got it out REALLY soon for you lovely people! Thanks to all those who reviewed/story alerted/favorite :) You guys are awesome! Please, Review! They make my day brighter! :D**

_***Still Annie's POV***_

"Hello, class, and welcome to school!" Mr. Finch was a nerd. He had far too much gel in his hair and wore the biggest glasses I had ever seen. "I hope you're all ready for a fun year of learning!" Yep, he was a nerd alright. "Now, I recognize most of your faces from last year, but I see a new one, there in the back," He pointed at me, I could hear Brady snicker from nest to me as my face turned bright red. I hated being called out. "Young lady, What's your name?"

"Annie," I said, every head in the classroom was turned towards me, my face grew more hot.

"You're new to La Push, aren't you Annie? Where are you from?" Mr. Finch inquired.

"Um, I'm from Michigan. I'm Embry Call's half sister," Mr. Finch's smiled faded slightly.

"Well, let's hope you're a bit more mature than he is, shall we?" I could hear Collin and Brady both chuckling from next to me. What had Embry done to this teacher? "So now that we've met our new friend," Friend? What were we? Kindergarteners? "Let's get started with class!" He began to go on and on about what we would be doing this year. Mr. Finch wasn't my favorite person, let's say that. I wasn't really paying attention to him, my thoughts lingered on Seth. I could feel my eyes getting droopy, I laid my head down on the desk and, within moments, I was asleep.

I woke up with a start as I heard the bell ringing, I stood up, grabbed the unused folder and notebook I had brought to class, and shuffled out the door behind Collin and Brady.

"Farewell, class!" I could hear Mr. Finch calling from behind us, "Until we meet again!"

"Oh, God," I said to Brady, "Is every teacher like that?"

"Not really," He said, laughing, "Finch is the nerdiest," I laughed. I could see Brady and I becoming good friends. As I approached my locker, I could see Seth standing there, waiting for me. I smiled as I hurried over to him.

"How was first hour?" He said as I reached him. I began to open my locker.

"Boring, I fell asleep," I grinned at him and he smiled back. I grabbed a different notebook and folder out of my locker.

"Finch is… interesting, isn't he?" I gave Seth a look and he laughed.

"Interesting," I agreed. "Where's the chem. lab?" I asked him as we began to walk toward the 'junior' hallway.

"Right by my study hall classroom," We held hands as we walked through the semi- crowded hallway. We reached two classrooms that were acrossed the hall from each other, "That's your room," He said, pointing to the room to the right of the hall.

"Alright," I said, "See you after class," He gave me another peck on the lips as we began to walk our separate ways.

"Have fun in chem.!" He said to my back as I entered the room, I lifted my hand and waved at him, without turning around. Brady was already in the classroom, talking to a girl with reddish- blonde hair that looked vaguely familiar. Had she been at the bonfire? I walked over to Brady and took the empty seat next to him.

"Hey, Annie," Brady said, "Remember Liz from the bonfire? She's my girlfriend," He smiled so big when he introduced her, I couldn't help but smile too. She had to be his imprint.

"Yeah, I remember her!" Liz smiled and started up conversation, she was a talker.

"Hi, Annie! How do you like the high school so far? You had Finch first hour, right?" She talked cheerfully; she seemed like a super nice girl.

"It's alright, and yeah I did have Finch, he's a real character," She laughed.

"Yeah, I'll say!" Liz was still beaming. "You're going out with Seth, right? Brady mentioned it earlier. How's that going?"

"It's great," my smile grew wider; the mere mention of Seth made me happier, "I really like him." Liz continued to grin brightly.

"That's wonderful!" she said, she seemed like she was genuinely happy for me and Seth, "I'm glad he has you!" Brady looked a little uncomfortable sitting between our girl talk, but luckily for him, the bell rang. Mrs. Granders stood up and began passing out papers. When I got my paper I realized it was the periodic table of element.

"Welcome to class," she said, sternly. Great, she would be a hard teacher. "The paper I passed out it the periodic table of elements. It should be memorized by next Monday, and you will be having a quiz over it." Yep, she was going to be a hard teacher. Science classes weren't my strongest suit to begin with. She continued with her speech, handing out a syllabus and explaining it to the class. She was boring, like Mr. Finch, but unlike Mr. Finch, she kept searching the classroom, making it hard to fall asleep without being noticed. Let's just say, it was a long, long, hour, especially with the knowledge that Seth was just acrossed the hall.

Just when I thought I could not bear Mrs. Granders nasally voice for a second longer, the bell rang. I sprung out of my chair, happy to be done with the wretched class period.

"She's awful, isn't she?" Liz whispered as we walked towards the door.

"Oh, God yes," I whispered back. "We have to have this whole thing memorized in a week?" I said as I stuffed the chart into my folder.

"Unfortunately," Liz said, as we walked out the door, I could see Seth waiting me.

"I'll catch you later, Liz," I said, and she gave me a knowing look.

"Yep, see you Annie!" She said, and she and Brady walked away, hand in hand.

"Let me guess," Seth said as I approached him, reaching out for his hand, "Granders assigned a shit ton of homework." He laughed at me as I nodded vigorously.

"We have to memorize the whole periodic table of elements!" I complained as we got to my locker. I opened the locker and got the supplies for my next class, Geometry, great. Seth walked me to my next class.

"What's Mr. Smithson like?" I asked as we continued to walk.

"He's actually alright," Seth said, as we got closer to the room, "He doesn't assign too much homework, he is a little over- friendly though," Coming from Seth, the really friendly guy, this had to mean something. We got to the classroom and Seth gave me another peck on the lips. Man, I liked kissing this boy. "Have fun playing with shapes!" He said as he began to walk away. I just laughed.

"You know I will!" I said after him and I walked into the classroom. I could see Brady again, sitting next to a different girl. He looked like he was making casual small talk with her. She had dark brown, almost black hair, and tannish skin. She too, seemed familiar; she must have been at the bonfire, too.

"Annie!" Brady said as I sat down, "This is Alaina, she's going out with Collin," She smiled and waved at me. So, she _wasn't _a talker. I smiled and waved back as the bell rang and the class began.

"Class! It's so wonderful to see your shining faces! Now I know the juniors probably told you Geometry was hard, but don't listen to them! This class is so much fun!" Yes, he was definantly friendly. He handed out the syllabus and talked. The hour went by somewhat quickly; Mr. Smithson could actually keep my attention… somewhat. The bell rang. Thank the Lord Almighty! It was finally time for lunch!

"You ready for lunch?" Brady asked as he, Alaina, and I headed out the door.

"Definantly!" I said, my stomach growled, not only was I starving, I was looking forward to seeing Seth.

"I am too," Brady said, as his stomach growled, "I'm so hungry!" I laughed as we approached our lockers; Brady's was just a few away from mine. I put away my supplies and just as I was about to close my locker, I felt someone come beside me, I already knew who it was.

"Hey, Seth," I said, closing my locker and looking up at him.

"Hey, Ann," He said, smiling at me as he leaned down to kiss me again. "How are you?" He asked as we walked toward the cafeteria.

"I'm lovely," I said, beaming up at him.

"Yeah, you are," I smiled at him. Corny, but adorable. "How was Geometry? What did you think of Smithson?"

"Geometry was alright, and you are absolutely right about Smithson, he's the friendliest person in the world," I laughed as we walked into the cafeteria. I could see Brady, Collin, Liz, Alaina, Embry, Amanda, Quil, Jake, and Nessie sitting at a table on the other side of the room. Seth and I went through the food line and got out lunch, Seth got three hot dogs and I got a piece of pizza. We found our seats at the table and joined in with the conversation.

"Annie!" Embry said, as soon as I sat down, "How's school going for you?"

"It's alright, extremely boring, but pretty good," I smiled and listened to the conversation around me. Liz and Brady were talking to Amanda about how evil Granders was, Quil, Jacob, and Nessie were talking and laughing about something that had happened earlier that day, and Alaina and Collin were having a conversation between themselves.

"Annie hates her too, right Annie?" Liz said, gesturing towards me.

"Granders? Yeah, she's horrible!" I said.

"She gets better with time!" Amanda promised us. "She just doesn't take any crap! She likes me…"

"Well, of course she likes you 'Manda," Embry said, jumping into the conversation, "Your smart and you answer all her questions!" Amanda just smiled up at him. Imprinted couples sure smiled at each other a lot.

We ate lunch, talked, and laughed. It was a good time; I genuinely liked everybody at the table. For the most part they were loud, funny, and fun-loving, exactly the type of people I loved being around. This group made me feel happy. They managed to keep my mind off of all the shit that had been happening in my life lately. The bell rang too quickly. Seth walked me to my locker, we were still laughing and joking like we had been at lunch. I grabbed my history notebook and folder and he walked me to my classroom.

"Won't you be late for your class, Seth?" I said, realizing that he only had about one more minute to get to his locker and his class.

"Yeah, I don't really care though," he laughed as he gave me another peck on the lips and walked away. "See you after class, Ann!" I smiled to myself and walked into the classroom. I saw Alaina, Liz, Collin, and Brady sitting to the far right side of the classroom. I shuffled towards them and took a seat just as the bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Hall stood up and introduced herself. She was young, only looked to be in her late twenties, maybe. She was already my favorite teacher.

"Well, seeing as it's the first day, I thought we would play a game!" She said. Yep, she was my favorite teacher. "You," she pointed at Liz, "What game do you want to play?" A mischievous smile spread over Liz's face.

"Heads up seven up!" She said, excitedly. I laughed; I hadn't played this game since I was eight. Mrs. Hall shrugged.

"Alright," She said, "First hour played hangman, I personally like your choice better," She smiled at Liz, "What's your name?"

"Liz Fredericks!" Liz said excitedly.

"Alright Liz, pick six friends and you guys can start!" Mrs. Hall sat back down in her desk.

"Okay, Annie, Alaina, Jessica, Jason, Marco, and Kylie!" She stuck her tongue out at Collin and Brady. We played heads up seven up for the rest of the hour. I felt like I was in first grade again, it was great. This was the only class period that had gone by _too _quickly. When the bell rang, the class groaned.

"I am awesome at that game," Liz said as we walked out of the classroom. "It's the best!" I laughed; I had gotten out right after Liz picked me. I couldn't keep a straight face while Collin was guessing who picked him.

I saw Seth waiting by my locker, I gave him a peck and said, "You're not walking me all the way to the gym, I don't want you getting a detention on the first day of school!" He pouted, "Nope, nope, nope! You get your butt to class!" He sighed, but agreed.

"Alright," He said reluctantly and walked away slowly, "See you in Art!"

"Can't wait!" I said after him.

"Hey, Annie," Liz said as she and Alaina walked towards me, "Do you have gym now?"

"Yep," I said, as the three of us walked down to the gym.

"Gym here is really cool," Liz explained as we walked, "We can do whatever we want, basically."

"That's really awesome," I said, I hated gym class, with a passion, but if I could play whatever I wanted, it wouldn't be nearly as bad. We entered the gym and I saw a group of girls gossiping in the corner. A fake blonde girl shot me a dirty look as I walked by her and the group of girls she was talking with. I gave Liz a confused look. She waited until we were out of earshot.

"That's Sabrina," she explained, "She has been, like, obsessed with Seth ever since the beginning of freshman year," Liz rolled her eyes. "It's pathetic. He keeps telling her he's not interested, she won't take no for an answer, though." Sabrina was still shooting dirty looks my way. Great, I had made an enemy on my first day of school, just because of who I was dating.

"Wonderful," I said, sarcastically.

"Don't worry about her," Alaina said, she was beginning to talk to me more. "She hates half the girls in the school for stupid reasons." She shook her head. "I believe she hates me because I didn't have a pencil she could borrow in the beginning of last year." Liz and I laughed.

"Yeah, she doesn't like me because people like me more then they like her," Liz giggled. We shot baskets for the rest of the class and continued to talk about anything and everything. Soon enough, the bell rang, and, at last, it was time for Art class. I walked to the art room and Seth walked in a few seconds after I did. He smiled and walked acrossed the room to me.

"Hey, Ann," He gave me another kiss.

"Seth, no PDA," A teacher said from acrossed the room.

"Sorry, Mr. Kylar," We laughed. "How was gym?"

"It was good, Liz and Alaina are really nice," I said, as we both walked towards one of the tables.

"Yeah, they're cool," Seth said, "Alaina doesn't talk much, does she?"

"No, she doesn't, but she's starting to talk more," I said, "I think she's just a little shy." Seth nodded and the bell rang. Mr. Kylar introduced himself and told us that we could have free reign over the crayons, markers, and colored pencils. I began to draw Seth a picture of a wolf, he (tried) to draw a picture of me.

"Guess who was in my gym class," I said, after a few minutes of small talk.

"Who?" Seth said, trying to pick the perfect shade of brown for my hair.

"Sabrina," I said, Seth looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"She's insane," Seth laughed, "She is so crazy, it's kind of scary."

"Yeah, Liz told me she is obsessed with you," I laughed. Seth and I continued talking and drawing throughout the rest of the class, this class had easily gone by the quickest. Heads up seven up was nothing compared to Seth.

**A/N – Wow. Looong chapter! Haha, again, hoped you enjoyed it, and REVIEW. I love you guys! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Sorry it was kind of a long wait! Hope the chapter makes up for it though! Review for me, please! You guys are amazing!**

"How was school, Ann?" Embry asked, as Seth and I walked hand in hand towards his car. Honestly, I liked this school a lot more than any other schools I'd been too, but whether that was because I had Seth there or that I legitimately liked the school, I didn't know.

"It was great!" I said, truthfully, leaning against his car as we reached it, "I really like your guy's friends!" I smiled. I did love them, Brady was hilarious, Collin was an all around good guy, I could see Liz and I becoming super close, and Alaina, though she didn't talk much, was super nice.

"Hey, now," said a voice from behind me, I saw none other than Brady and Liz walking up to us, Brady was the one who had spoken, "We're your friends now, too! Whether you like it or not!" I laughed as Collin and Alaina, and slowly, the rest of the gang approached. Jake and Nessie were that last couple to jump into the conversation.

"Hey, guys, Sam wants us all to meet at the Cullen's house," He said, a little too formally, "He wants to talk about the… situation." He looked over at me. Oh yeah, the _situation. _I knew this perfect day couldn't last forever. There had to be something to come along and ruin it, and this something happened to be a psychopathic vampire who was after my blood. Lovely.

"Alright, we should probably head over now," Quil said, walking away toward, what I assumed to be, his car.

"Amanda, Seth, you can ride with us," Embry said, hoping into the driver's seat of the car, I gestured for Amanda to take shotgun, so I could sit next to Seth. The car ride was uneventful, the four of us made casual small talk, they asked me how I like the high school, I answered. The drive to the Cullen's was about fifteen minutes. When we got there, Seth went and knocked the door, a moment later, Bella answered.

"You know you don't have to knock, Seth," She said, stepping aside to let us into the house, "You're always welcome here!" She gave Seth, Embry, Amanda, and to my surprise, me a hug.

"Welcome back, Annie!" Bella said, "Don't worry about having a vampire out for your blood; it's happened to me twice!" She laughed, I could tell she was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working, I gave her a smile, not wanting to seem rude. The five of us walked into the kitchen where everybody was already seated, we were the last people to arrive. I was a little hungry, but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so I just took a seat in an empty chair next to Seth.

"Esme is bringing out some food, Annie," the copper- haired male, Edward, said. The confusion I felt must have shown on my face because a moment later he said, "I apologize. I can read minds, so I heard that you were hungry, I should have told you before about my gift." Wow, mind reader? My thoughts weren't safe? I quickly thought to myself _I shouldn't think about how hot Seth looks without his shirt on, oh wait, CRAP!_ Edward just laughed. Great. I was blushing.

"What?" Seth said from beside me, "What are you thinking about that's so funny?" He said, jokingly.

"Oh, nothing," I said, still blushing slightly.

"Alright, back to the matter at hand," Sam said sternly from the other side of the table. "This Lucas character is dangerous. Annie," Sam turned towards me. The blush came back as he spoke personally to me. "You need to be really careful, don't go anywhere alone, okay? Always have one of us with you at all times, which shouldn't be hard, considering Seth imprinted on you, but when he's running the border, you must be with someone who can protect you, you got that?" I nodded, Sam was so intimidating.

"Annie, dear," Esme said, carrying a tray of cookies, "You know you can always come here, if you want to." She smiled and handed me a cookie that I graciously took, I was hungry.

"Yeah, we could hang out, it will be so much fun!" Nessie said from beside Jake. Alice's face then lit up.

"How do you like makeovers?" She said, excitedly.

"Oh, don't torture her, Alice!" Bella said, she seemed to be speaking from experience.

"It's not torture! It's fun!" Alice said defensively.

"Yeah, for you," Bella muttered back. It wasn't until now that I noticed Rosalie. She looked as beautiful as she did before, and also just as cold as she did before. I instantly felt uncomfortable. Rosalie seemed as though she really hated me. I had done nothing to her, ever. Why was she acting like this? I was excited about getting to know Nessie and her family more, but Rosalie made me have second thoughts about hanging out here.

"Rosalie, will you stop being so rude?" Edward said suddenly. Oh shoot, minding reading. I forgot about that. Rosalie shot Edward a dirty look.

"Well, do you blame me?" She said, coldly. "One of the dogs falls in love with her and now, we all have to put our lives in danger to protect her? She can't just barge into our lives and expect us all to stop everything for her." Rosalie hissed the words out coldly. I could feel the tension in the room. I could feel a lump forming in my throat. Did everyone think like Rosalie did? Was it too much for the Cullens to protect me? Were they just being polite? Rosalie's words stung, and, although I protested, tears began to fall from my eyes and she stormed out of the room.

**A/N – You know we had to have a Rosalie bitch moment! I love Rosalie, but she is a jerk! Haha, hope you liked it! I know, I know, it was a little short, Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW! I love you, friends!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Sorry about the lengthy wait. There's so much going on! Musical, School projects, singing competitions, etc, etc. :( I hope you like the chapter, though! Please, Review! :D**

I hated crying, especially in front of people. I quickly wiped the tears and took a deep breath and regained my composure. I could see Emmett look at me apologetically before following Rosalie. Everyone was silent for a moment, but it was Carlisle who spoke first.

"Forgive me," He said, he looked at me with genuine sorrow, "Rosalie is quiet hostile towards new comers." Edward spoke after Carlisle, answering my unasked questions. Mind reader, I reminded myself.

"And we, by no means, agree with Rosalie," He said gently, "We are happy to help protect you, you are not a burden." I smiled at Edward. It wasn't until now until I noticed how angry Seth looked beside me. I had never seen Seth _angry_ before. It was weird. He gently squeezed my hand, which was still intertwined with his, and stood up.

"You don't mind if I have a word with Rosalie, do you?" He asked, already making his way to the door.

"Do what you wish, Seth," Carlisle said, watching Seth leave.

_**  
*Seth POV***_

I had never loathed Rosalie until now. Sure, she wasn't my _favorite _Cullen, but I had never despised her as much as I did now. How dare she? My Annie was crying, she was hurt. Anyone who made my Annie cry like that was dead. Annie wiped her tears as Carlisle and Edward spoke calming words to her. I squeezed her hand and went to speak to Rosalie.

"Rosalie hated me at first, too," I could hear Bella trying to make Annie feel better as I walked out of the kitchen to the living room where Emmett was speaking to Rosalie. Rosalie sat on the couch with her arms folded and her face cold. Emmett looked annoyed and frustrated at the same time.

"Rosalie, can I speak to you?" I asked, rather harshly. Rosalie turned her stone cold face toward me and tilted her head upward.

"What do you want, dog?" She said, just as harshly.

"I don't appreciate the way you spoke to Annie in there," I tried to keep my expressions as cold as hers were, but it didn't come as naturally to me.

"I don't appreciate the way she intruded on my life," She said. Spoken like a true bitch.

"She didn't do anything," I was angered by the way she blamed Annie for everything. "If you want to blame someone, blame me. I was the one who thought you might have a heart and help protect her." I shot Rosalie another cold look, she didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Don't use that on me, Seth." She said, "I have a heart as big as anyone else's, I just don't see why I should risk my own life to help her, I don't even know her."

"How did you turn out the way you are?" I said, it was a legitimate question, "The rest of your family is great, you're just a bitch." I saw Emmett crack a smile from beside Rosalie; he had been a silent specter of our argument. Rosalie shot Emmett a look.

"Go dig a hole," Rosalie said before standing up and walking upstairs. Emmett looked apologetic.

"Sorry about her, man," He said, shaking his head, "She's a little hard to cope with at times."

"A little?" I said, laughing, even Rosalie couldn't keep me in a bad mood for long, "It's alright, it's not your fault." I walked back into the kitchen, where everything seemed less tense, Annie's face had brightened. She smiled at me as I took my place next to her.

"What did you say?" She asked, concerned, "You weren't mean to her, were you?" I laughed and shook my head at Annie.

"Of course I was mean to her," I said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "She was out of line."

"What did she say?" She asked, I could tell she was nervous to hear my answer.

"She'll warm up eventually," I said, praying that what I promised was true, "Don't worry about her." I gave her a smile, but she just looked hurt. Damn, Rosalie.

_***Annie POV***_

"She'll warm up eventually. Don't worry about her," Seth was trying to make me feel better, and I appreciated that, but I still couldn't help but be hurt. Why did Rosalie not like me? Had I offended her?

"Rosalie is not easy to accept new people," Edward answered. I was never going to get used to this mind reading stuff. "Seth is right, she will gradually get nicer and nicer, but it will just take a while."

"Thanks, Edward," I liked Edward, he was a good guy. You hear that, Edward? He laughed.

"Are we done here?" Embry asked, standing up, "Mom wants me and Annie to get home."

"Yes, we're done," Sam said, also standing up, "Seth, Collin, Brady, you're on for patrol until midnight, then Jared and Paul will takeover, alright?" Seth nodded reluctantly, he looked tired. He shouldn't be out until midnight. I wanted to say something, but Sam was too intimidating. Seth took my hand and we walked out of the house, all the other wolves walked out with us. I thanked Esme for her hospitality as we exited.

"Seth, are you sure you'll get enough sleep?" I asked him as we walked out the front door.

"I never get enough sleep," He said, laughing, "It's all good though." He smiled at me, trying to reassure me.

"Ann! Let's go!" Embry was walking towards the car. Seth gave me a kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow, Ann," He said, backing towards the woods. "I'll miss you!"

"Bye, Seth!" I said as he moved further away, "Get good sleep!" Then, he was in the woods.

I hopped into the truck and Embry backed out. I asked Embry a question that was circulating in the back of my mind all day.

"Embry," I asked as he began to drive.

"Mmm," he said, looking towards me.

"Why does Mr. Finch hate you?" Embry just laughed.

"Well, in freshman year I took all of his markers for the whiteboard. Sophomore year I unscrewed all the bolts in his chair, so when he sat in it, it would fall. Junior year, I put a frog in his coffee, on multiple occasions. And I'm still deciding what I'm going to do for senior year." I laughed, too. "Why, what did he say?"

"I said I was your half-sister, and he told me not to be like you," Embry laughed, "Annie, you have to prank him! Keep the dynasty going!" We both laughed, and for the rest of the car ride we brainstormed pranks I could pull.

**A/N - Well, there you go! I hope you liked it and please Review, seriously, it means the WORLD to me! :] And if you want to, check out my other Seth story, Love Me Dead! Thanks, i love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – Yay for a new chapter! I hope you all like it! :) I have 37 reviews, which it AMAZING! You guys are awesome! Will you be lucky reviewer number 38?!? :)**

The first week of school went by slowly, yet quickly at the same time. The days themselves seemed to drag, but when the final bell rang on Friday, it was almost as if Monday had just been a few minutes ago. Seth was, of course, hanging out with me all this weekend, so I was, needless to say, excited. Lucas was still on the loose, and Sam was in one hundred percent panic mode. Apparently, Lucas had four friends with him, two girls and two boys. This made me, if possible, even more nervous.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Seth asked. We had been hanging out at Seth's house for an hour or so since school got out. My stomach growled when Seth mentioned food, and I smiled at him.

"Yes, please!" I said, standing up. Seth got up, also and took my hand. We walked out to his car and drove to a hamburger joint and ate. I had just a plain cheeseburger. Seth, however, had two triple cheeseburgers with everything on them. And he ate them faster than I ate my single one.

"I'm going to go get another burger," I laughed.

"Of course you are!" I said and he just smiled at me.

"I eat a lot! I'll be right back," and he got up to get himself another burger. I watched Seth order his burger, and wondered how I had ever gotten somebody so perfect. He was the first boyfriend I really had. And, as if he couldn't be any more perfect, he brought back a milkshake.

"I know chocolate's your favorite," He said, setting the large, chocolate milkshake down in front of me. I could feel my face light up. He was right, chocolate was my favorite.

"Thanks, babe," I said, taking a sip of the milkshake.

"Anytime, love," Seth and I had taken to calling each other pet names, much to the annoyance of Embry and the rest of the 'pack.' I decided to bring up the topic we'd been avoiding all day, just to get it over with.

"Any news on Lucas yet?" I said tentatively. Seth always got upset when I brought up Lucas. He was really protective.

"Not really," He said, shrugging, "just the same stuff we already know." I nodded, and we quickly changed the subject.

-

I woke up abruptly the next morning to a loud wolf's howl. My stomach clenched. I had only heard a howl that urgent once before. It was obviously Sam, and something bad had obviously happened. The next moment Embry was in my room.

"Ann," he said his eyes wide. "Alice, Bella, Edward, and Emmett are in the living room, go out and sit with them, and _stay in the house._" I had never seen Embry so panicked, something was wrong, really wrong.

"O-Okay," I stuttered, but Embry was already out the front door, and, probably, a wolf. I put on a sweatshirt and quickly walked into the living room, and sure enough, there was Alice, Bella, Edward, and Emmett.

"Wh-What's going on," I asked as I entered the room and sat down on the couch.

"I'm not quite sure," Bella said, he eyes quickly moved to Edward. He, of course, knew everything that had happened, what with his 'gift' and all.

"Sam and Jared cornered one of the vampires," He began, looking into the distance, probably focused on the minds of the pack to try and capture a play-by-play. "A female. The others quickly came to her assistance and Sam sent out a distress howl. The pack is fighting them now, it seems we slightly misjudged the numbers, and there is an extra male and female. They are good fighters; a couple of them have scars like Jasper's." I wondered where Jasper and the other Cullen's were. "They're all hunting, way up north, they needed a good meal. There's no way they could get here fast enough." Edward's mind- reading was actually convenient at times like this.

"Edward, is anybody hurt?" Bella asked, I wondered the same thing. Were all the wolves fighting?

"I'm not sure. Everything is happening so fast," Edward said, "Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth are all fighting. Leah is apparently still refusing to phase and Brady and Collin are outside protecting the house." Guilt swept over me, they were all fighting because of me, and they could possibly get hurt because of me. If only I hadn't ever moved here…

"Don't feel guilty, Annie," Edward said, he was still gazing off into the distance. "We're protecting you because you are one of us, not because we feel forced to. Everyone fighting out there wants to fight for you. Nice move, Quil!" I was touched by Edward's words. And apparently, Quil had made a good move. "Oh, ouch." Edward winced slightly. He probably heard my frantic thoughts because he quickly said, "Nothing serious, Quil just got a little bite on his shoulder, he's all good though." There was silence for a minute, Edward was so intently focused on the fight, he didn't even heard my silent pleas for information.

"Edward! We're in the dark here!" Alice said, obviously growing impatient. Edward shook his head.

"It's just very confusing," Edward said, his brow furrowed. "Lucas and the other vampires have really no desire for Annie's blood anymore, they just want a fight. Seth is fighting remarkably well, almost as well as Jacob." Edward, for the first time, looked over at me. "He really loves you." I would have smiled if I wasn't so nervous. Edward looked off into the distance again. His eyes grew wide. Something had happened. Something bad for us.

"Edward, Edward!" Bella said, franticly, "What happened, Edward?" Edward looked around at all of us, and said two words, but they were possibly the two worst words he could have ever said.

"It's Seth."

**A/N – SORRY. It was a ridiculously long wait. :( I'll get the next chapter out sooner! (Especially since it's break!) I think the story is coming to a close. Just a few more chapters left, I think. Please remember to review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – I got this one out fast for you, because I know that cliffy was a little ridiculous! Haha, hope you guys like this one!**

_***Seth POV***_

I heard Sam's loud, urgent howl. A howl that could only mean one thing. Danger. I leapt from my bed, it was only seven in the morning, and ran out the door, phasing as soon as I was in the woods.

_Seth! _Sam's voice called out in my head. I could only hear him and Jared, so I assumed they were the only ones that were phased. _Come quickly! It's the leeches. There are six of them. _My protective instincts kicked in and I ran, as fast as I possibly could, to where Sam and Jared were. I could feel Embry, Jacob, Quil, and everybody else phasing in, and Sam was calling out instructions.

_Jacob, Paul, Quil, come here and help us. Collin and Brady, stay outside Annie's house and make sure nothing goes in or comes out. _I felt Embry join us. _Embry, get over here! Are the Cullens with Annie?_ Embry didn't specifically say anything, but we knew that they were.

When I arrived to where Sam and Jared were, I saw the six vampires. Three men and three women. They looked fierce, and ready for a fight. The female with the long, blond hair, and the male with the shiny black hair both had crescent shaped scars all over their body, I had seen scars like those on Jasper before, they were obviously good fighters. I could instantly tell which one was Lucas. He had short blonde hair and high cheekbones and scars, like Jasper and the other two. He was my target. I would kill him. He was threatening Annie, he was dead. I ran to him, but two vampires, a black-haired female and a brunette male, attacked me on the way. I threw the brunette off of me, and Embry attacked the female. Lucas was fighting Jacob. I told Jacob to let me handle him. I could feel Jacob's reluctance, but he backed off and started attacking the male with the scars.

Lucas was a good fighter, but I was better. After a couple minutes of intense fighting, I ripped off Lucas's right arm with a metallic screech. Soon after, I got his left arms and head, and threw them into the fire that Quil had started a minute ago. I was feeling proud of myself, but still nervous. The other five vampires were still fighting. I looked around to see anyone needed help, and that's when I heard it.

_Seth! Behind you, watch out!! _Jacob hollered out in his mind, I whipped around, but it was too late. The other scarred male attacked me. I felt my two front arms break, and then I passed out.

_***Annie POV***_

"Edward, what happened to Seth?!" I couldn't speak, so Alice spoke the question on my mind. My stomach was aching so bad, I felt like I was going to throw up.

"He's hurt," Edward said, he looked panicked. Seth was obviously more than just hurt. "He killed Lucas, but another one got him by surprise. He's passed out right now. The rest of the pack is trying to get him out of harm's way, but the vampires are fighting too hard for one of them to leave the fight. The fight is also moving closer to us." The only good thing Edward said was that Lucas was dead. But would much rather Lucas and Seth both be alive then both of them dead.

"Seth isn't dead," Edward said, "He's weak, but not dead." I was shaking. He was passed out and weak, in the middle of a blood battle. This couldn't end well. I managed to speak.

"G-Get him out of there!" I said to anyone who would listen. "H-He can't die. He can't." My voice shook and tears were coming out of my eyes. If Seth died, I would have nobody.

"Annie, the fight is getting closer and closer to us," Edward said gently, "I would like nothing more than to go make sure Seth is alright, but we need to stay here and protect you. Seth will be alright, he's tough." I just shook my head. He couldn't die. He couldn't.

"I'll be fine," I said, "Go get him!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"We will," Bella said, and I was momentarily relieved until she said, "Once the fight is over." My shoulders sagged and I covered my face.

"Annie, it will be okay," Alice said, trying to comfort me. It wasn't working.

"Jacob just got another one," Edward said, he was looking into the distance again. "Now it's six against four, the pack should have them finished off in just a few minutes." We sat there in silence, except for my sobs.

"It's all over," Edward said, standing up. "Jacob and Quil went to go get Seth. Everyone else is outside." He led the way outside, and I attempted to regain my composure. I wasn't very successful. I wiped some tears and walked outside.

"Jacob and Quil went to go get Seth, he was hurt," Sam said as we walked outside.

"Yeah, we've got the mind reader, we already know that," Emmett said.

"Oh yeah," Sam said, it was a hard fight. They were all very good fighters."

"Yeah," Embry said, looking at me. "Seth will be alright, Annie. I promise he will." He went over and gave me a hug. It didn't help. To make matters worse, Jacob and Quil came out of the woods, as humans, carrying the limp, human body of Seth. My eyes got wide. He sure looked dead. His arms were bent in ways they shouldn't be bent and there were bleeding bite marks all over his arms and chest.

"It's not as bad as it look," Jacob must have noticed the look on my face. "Vampire venom doesn't affect us like it affects humans. He won't be going through any genetic changes. It hurts, though. When will Carlisle be home, Bella?"

"He should be home soon," Bella said, "We called him right before the fight started and he said he'd be home in an hour."

"He'll be home in three minutes and twelve seconds," Alice said, I remember Seth once mentioning that she could see into the future.

"Alright," Jacob said, "He should be okay. Once Carlisle gets here, he'll look at him."

**A/N – Hope you liked it! I'll get another update out very soon! I love Spring Break! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – You guys are awesome! I got sooo many reviews!! It's amazing!! I hope you like the new chapter! :)**

Like Alice predicated, Carlisle was there within minutes. We took Seth to the Cullen's house, seeing as we couldn't take him to a real hospital. He was still passed out when we got to the house, and Carlisle took him to a back room to look at him. I wanted to go too, but they said I couldn't.

"It won't be a pretty sight, Ann," Embry said softly, "You wouldn't want to be there anyways."

"I don't care," I said, trying to get past Embry so I could follow Carlisle.

"Annie, Carlisle will have him good as new in no time," Bella said, patting the empty seat on the couch next to her. "Come sit with by me." I reluctantly walked over to Bella and took a seat. Just as I sat down, Sam walked into the room; he had been in the back room with Seth. Where I wasn't allowed to go.

"His arms are healing up just fine," Sam said, standing in the doorway. "Carlisle just had to realign his bones so they healed right. The bites are the problem. Carlisle is trying to get all the venom out of him, but it's already spread so much."

"So what's going to happen?" Jacob asked from next to Nessie.

"Since he's already a wolf, he can't be a vampire also. If Carlisle doesn't get the venom out soon, he could die." My heart stopped beating, and tears welled up in my eyes. "Don't worry, don't cry," Sam said frantically. "Carlisle is a miracle worker, Seth will be just fine!" That didn't calm me. The tears fell out of my eyes. I felt Bella's cold arms wrap around me.

"Nothing bad will happen, Annie," She said soothingly, "Seth won't leave you, I promise he won't."

"You can't promise that, because you don't know for sure. Everyone's trying to make me feel better, but it's not helping, because he's not okay. He's dying!" I was hysterically sobbing, I couldn't stop. "I want to see him. I don't care if it's 'not pretty.' I want to see him."

-

It had been an hour. They still wouldn't let me see him. I cried, I hollered, I tried everything. They just wouldn't let me. Sam was going in and out of the room, giving updates. His last update was bad. Carlisle managed to get almost all the venom out, but some of it was still in his bloodstream. Carlisle wasn't able to get the last little bit out without a lot of blood lose, which would be bad. Sam was in the room now, set to be coming out in a few seconds. I was hoping for the best, but expecting the worst, I just knew Seth was too good to be true. Sam walked out of the room and I held my breath.

"Good news," Sam was smiling and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Carlisle got all the venom out. Seth is still passed out though, but Carlisle said he should wake up in a few minutes.

"Can I see him now," I asked, "or am I still not allowed?" I, however, was already standing up and heading toward the back room.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said to my back. I walked into the room, not knowing what to expect. I saw Seth lying in a bed, he was passed out. He had faded pink scars on his chest and arms, there had to be at least ten marks.

"Annie," Carlisle said from the corner, he frightened me, I forgot he was here, "How are you?"

"Alright," I said, even though that wasn't really the truth, "How is he?"

"He will be good as new in a few hours," Carlisle said, smiling. "Gave me quite a scare, but he's tough, he pulled through alright." I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle," I said, my eyes were still a little watery, "It means so much to me."

"Seth is like a son to me," He said gently, "I am happy to help him as much as I can." I smiled at him as Seth began to stir. I stopped breathing and looked at Seth hopefully. Was he waking up?

"Seth?" I asked, quietly.

"Ann? Is that you?" He opened his eyes and saw it was me. He smiled and sat up. "What happened?" He looked confused and tired. I sat down on the bed and took his hand.

"I thought I lost you," I said quietly, a tear coming out of my eye. "You were really hurt. If it wasn't for Carlisle, you would be dead." Seth wiped the tear from my cheek.

"Annie, I wouldn't ever leave you." He said quietly. "Never, I promise." I smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him.

"How do you feel?" I asked him, I looked at the pink scars on his chest, they had to hurt.

"I feel great," He said. Yeah, bull, I thought. "Well, I guess it kind of hurts, but your being here makes me feel great." He smiled at me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right," I said, "You have to be in pain, you have so many scars! What even happened?"

"I'm not really sure." He looked like he was concentrating, "I remember killing that Lucas bastard. Then another one attacked me, and that was the last I remembered. I think I must have passed out."

"Oh, you think?" I said, jokingly. He laughed. "Do you want Carlisle to come back in?" Carlisle had left right when Seth woke up to give us some time alone.

"I'm fine," Seth said, "What about everybody else? Were they hurt at all?" Typical Seth. Here he was, lying on a bed, covered in scars, and all he could think about was everybody else.

"Everyone is okay," I said, smiling at him, "Worried about you, but they are okay." Seth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," He said, "Those were some nasty vampires. I'm glad everyone is okay." I just smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Want to go out and see everybody? Can you walk?" I asked. He laughed.

"Of course I can walk! I feel great!" He tried to get up, but winced and sat right back down. "Alright, maybe not." I squeezed his hand.

"Maybe you should just stay here," I said, "I'll go get everybody."

**A/N – Like it? Let me know with some more of your amazing reviews! :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – I hope you had a wonderful, blessed Easter! So, this is the last 'chapter' of my story. I know, I know. It's sad :( But I'm planning on posting a short epilogue after this chapter, so keep your eyes open! **

"Man, Seth," Brady said as he and the gang walked into the back room, "You were pretty beast out there. Well, until you got owned, that it…" Brady has such a way with words.

"Gee, thanks," Seth said, laughing. I could tell he was happy to see that everybody else looked okay, and that they weren't so badly injured.

"Seth should heal himself in a few hours," Carlisle said, walking into the room. "Until then, it would probably be best if he rested."

"I feel fine, Carlisle," Seth said, "By the way, thanks for healing me, doc!" Carlisle laughed and nodded his head.

"Anytime, son," Carlisle looked at all the wolves as sons, even though some of them (*cough* Sam, Paul, Jared, etc *cough*) didn't want to be, Carlisle still acted parental towards them.

"What ended up happening in the rest of the fight?" Seth aimed the question toward the wolf pack.

"Well," Jacob was the one who decided to answer. "It was pretty intense for a few minutes after you passed out; you were, actually, fighting the best out of all of us. Eventually Sam and Embry took out one of their top fighters and it was pretty easy after that." Seth nodded as Jacob retold what had happened in the woods.

"So no one else got hurt besides me?" He asked, still, so concerned with others.

"Well, I got a pretty nasty cut-" Collin began, but Paul interrupted.

"That wasn't that bad. It was gone in ten minutes!" Everyone laughed, Collin looked embarrassed.

"It was pretty bad!" He tried to defend himself. It didn't help, if anything we just laughed more.

"You should have seen Annie here," Brady said, "She was flipping a shit." I blushed.

"I was nervous!" It was my turn to defend myself.

"It's alright Ann," Seth said, giving me a lopsided grin, "Nothing bad happened to me!"

"Except you got vampire bite scars all over your chest…" I said as we all laughed again.

-

As promised, Seth was as good as new in a few hours. He was up and about, eating, laughing and socializing, by the time dinner rolled around. It was about six o'clock when we were done with dinner, and all the 'pack' went back to Emily and Sam's house to hang out. And to eat dinner… again.

"Boys, I have some leftover pizza in the fridge," Emily said as we all piled into her small house. "Help yourself!" She didn't have to say that twice. Within the first twenty minutes, all of Emily's leftovers were gone and another ten boxes of pizza was on its way.

"Hey, Ann," Seth said, hopping up from the couch, "Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said, also standing up.

We left Sam and Emily's house, hand in hand. For a minute we were just walking. Not speaking, but it wasn't awkward. I definantly looked like hell. I was wearing sweatpants and hadn't gotten the chance to shower or do my makeup during the confusion of the morning. Seth still looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing on Earth though, which made me feel like I was.

"What's up?" I asked, but he just smiled at me.

"Nothing, we just haven't been alone much in a while," He said. This was true, the only times we had really been alone recently was in his car, driving someplace.

"No, we haven't," I said, smiling back at him.

"So what's new in your life?" He asked, like we hadn't seen each other in days. I laughed.

"Well, nothing really. Did you know my boyfriend almost go killed today by a bunch of vampires?" He looked surprised.

"Is that so?" He asked, grinning at me. I laughed and nodded. This was our relationship. So easy and carefree, nothing could get in the way of it.

"Annie?" Seth said, after we laughed and joked a bit more.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," He said, looking at me. Love was always the unspoken thing Seth and I shared. Neither one of us had said flat out 'I love you' yet, but we both felt it, but the fact that Seth had finally spoken the words aloud made me happier than I had been in a long, long time. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"I love you too, Seth," And we continued to walk.

These last couple weeks had sure been a roller coaster ride for me. I defiantly felt my fair share of pain and hurt, yet at the same time I felt happiness and joy that was hard to explain. But now, as I walked down the road with Seth, I have come to the conclusion that I wouldn't change a single thing.

**A/N – Well, there you have it! All unresolved problems shall be handled in the epilogue, so no need to fret! :) You guys have been sooo amazing! Thanks for making my first ever fanfic such a success! :D I really enjoyed writing for you, and I hope you enjoyed reading!!**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N – Thank you guys for making this story so special! You are amazing! :D And here is the epilogue… :(**

"Wait, wait," Embry said as we drove back to our house after school. Today had been the last day of my sophomore year, it seemed like only yesterday when I had moved here, "What happened to all the big plans we had? You were going to put grasshoppers in his drawer! What happened to that? We caught the grasshoppers and everything!" Today was the day I was supposed to prank Mr. Finch. Embry had done his big senior prank on him yesterday, Mr. Finch classroom was covered in worms. They were on his desk, on the chalkboard, literally everywhere.

"Well, I thought this idea was so much better!" I was holding Mr. Finch's stapler in my lap. I had taken it as my 'big prank.' I wasn't gutsy enough to put the grasshoppers in his drawer. "And I got a stapler out of it too…" Embry just shook his head.

"I can't believe you backed out!" He said, laughing. "You're such a wimp!" I laughed, too. I was a wimp.

This year had gone by so fast, almost too fast for my liking. We were heading back home right now to get changed. Then, we were heading to First Beach for a end of the year party.

"Okay, Ann," Embry said as we walked into the house, "You have twenty minutes, or leave without you!" He said as I went into my room. I laughed, he was all talk, and he would never leave without me!

I threw on my black bikini, it was raining, but I was still planning on swimming. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top over it, and headed back to the kitchen. Embry was, of course, already there.

"Wow," He said, impressed, "That was twelve minutes flat. Impressive," I laughed as we went out to his car. I had grown very fond of his old, beat up Chevy. He drove to the gas station and we got out.

I grabbed a couple two liter bottles of Coke, Diet Coke, Dr. Pepper, and, of course, Mountain Dew. We bought the drinks and went back out to the car and drove to First Beach. Almost everybody was already there; a few people had gone straight from school.

"Annie!" It was Liz. She, Alaina, and I had become best friends; we knew everything about each other. "You're finally here!" I walked up to her as Embry walked toward Amanda.

"Hey, Liz," I said, giving her a hug. I heard another truck pull into the parking lot, in this car was Leah, her new imprint Derek, Collin, Brady, Alaina, and, of course, Seth.

"Hey, Ann!" Seth called out as he got out of the car and started walking toward me, "You ready to party?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"I'm always ready to party!" I said, laughing. Another car pulled in, this time carrying the Cullens. I had become really good friends with the Cullens, even Rosalie wasn't acting so hostile towards me anymore, like everyone said she eventually would. Emily turned on the radio and the party started. Seth and Brady were playing against Jacob and Quil in beach volleyball, Liz and I were cheering enthusiastically for out boyfriends.

It wasn't long before Emily called out, "Time for Dinner!" And everyone stopped what they were doing to eat. I sat next to Seth, who, of course, had four hotdogs, two hamburgers, and a pound of chips on his plate.

"Can you believe the year is over?" I asked him as we were eating, "I mean, doesn't it seem like yesterday when we met?" He had him mouth full, so her just nodded and swallowed. I noticed the faint scars that were still on his chest.

"And you're going to be a senior next year!" I said, excitedly, "I'm going to be dating a _senior_ boy!" I said, laughing. He laughed too.

"And I'm going to be dating a _junior _girl!" He said, emphasizing 'junior' like I had with 'senior.'

"It's not that cool," I said, laughing.

"Oh, but you are cool," He said, and he leaned down to kiss me. Yes, this year had been wonderful, and I was going to remember it forever, but something told me that next year was going to be even better.

**A/N – And there you have it! You guys are SO awesome, and this story would have never been completed if it wasn't for you! :D **


End file.
